More Than A Partner
by anime-is-life918
Summary: Hinata is hurt on his way to practice with the setter. Will the oblivious Kageyama finally realize his feelings for his partner? (KageHina oneshot)


**So I have bad news. Welp, I guess I can't go more than 90 days without editing a document so all of them are gone. Yay... and for those of you who have read _The Right Kind Of Fairy Tail,_ I might start on that again. You guys can just comment on if you want me to continue or not. Might do it regardless of your opinion though :P.**

 **Anywho, back to the current story. So I just finished _Haikyuu_ (I swear if season 3 doesn't come out soon, I'm gonna just go die in a hole)and I also ship Kageyama and Hinata so I thought, why not? So... ONWARD~**

* * *

The saying, _curiosity killed the cat,_ was certainly true in this situation.

All Hinata was doing was skipping excitedly to extra practice with Kageyama like usual, only this time he was slightly late, due to his teacher reminding him, _again_ , not to sleep in class. The King was surely going to lecture him. He shivered from the image of Kageyama's dark aura swirling around him, giving him the glare that could kill. Suddenly shouts were heard, and, of course, the little baby crow followed them. Peaking his orange head around the corner of the building, Hinata saw to figures who looked to be fighting. Panicking, he sprinting forward, placing his hands on each of the males chests.

"Oi, what do you two think you're doing?" he scolded. It was then the spiker realized how tall these two were. They had to at least be 180 cm. Knees wobbling, he stuttered out another question. "W-w-why are y-you guys f-fighting?"

The high school students both look down and sneered, causing Hinata to back away a step or two. _Crap._

"What's it to ya?" The other guy pushed him to the side. And not too lightly.

"Move it, Shrimp." Hinata's eye twitched slightly. _Shrimp?!_

"I'm not a Shrimp!" he yelled, taking a step forward. Big mistake.

As soon as he moved, Hinata heard the slight sound of wind. Glancing towards his left, he came face-to-face with a white knuckled fist.

* * *

Kageyama tapped his foot impatiently, a volleyball held tightly under his arm. _Where_ was _that idiot?_ He gritted his teeth. _That asshole is_ so _gonna get it._

He heard footsteps behind him and gave an irritable sigh. _Finally._

He turned around, only to see Hinata's gaze on the gym floor below him, covering his face.

"Oi, what's with you? You come late and you ain't even gonna look me in the face?" No response.

"Hinata?" Kageyama called quietly. _Something's wrong._ He walked right in front of his teammate. "Look up." he ordered. The only response he got was a tiny shake of a head.

"Look at me, will ya?" he shouted. Hinata flinched a considerable amount. Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed. He was never _this_ afraid of him. "Sorry," he mumbled, "can you just show me what's wrong?"

After a few seconds in silence, Kageyama got the nod he was hoping for. Hinata slowly raised his face. Kageyama's eyes widened at the sight.

A bruise covered the left side of the boy's face. A trickle of blood escaped from his mouth, due to the split lip. His eye wasn't shut but a bluish shade began to form around it. Tears slid down both of Hinata's cheeks. He was trying his hardest to keep eye contact with the setter.

Fury leapt into Kageyama's throat, threatening to bubble out of his mouth. 'Who was responsible?' was the first question that came to mind. Who would dare hurt the adorable ball of sunshine?

Eyes softening, the raven haired boy gently held both of Hinata's cheeks, careful not to press too hard on his injured side, wiping his tears with his thumb.

"What happened?" he questioned, trying, with difficulty, to keep his rage from surfacing.

Hinata quietly explained, while nuzzling his uninjured cheek into Kageyama's hand. _So warm._

Afterwards, Kageyama took Hinata's hand and led him to the closest bench. "Stay here. I'll be right back." he demanded. Hinata only gave a weak nod.

Kageyama ran as quickly as he could to where the first-aid kit was. He gripped the white box and stared blankly at it.

He sighed sadly, running a hand through his hair. _I should hurry back._ Just as the thought came, he heard a voice.

"Hey look it's the Shrimp. You know, it was your own fault you got hit. If you just left thi-" The punk was cut off by a fist breaking his nose. He screeched in pain, a bloodied hand held against his face.

"You better run before I break something other than your nose." Kageyama growled. With a shriek of fear, he ran. Kageyama swiftly turned to Hinata, who was currently on the ground, clearly holding back tears.

Without thinking, Kageyama rushed forward, sliding on his knees, enveloping Hinata in a tight embrace. The King ignored the salty water soaking into his shirt and stroked Hinata's soft locks, whispering comforting words. Of course, all while looking the a ripe tomato.

"Shh, Hinata. He's gone." he cooed. He paused before speaking his next sentence.

 _"Besides, I'll protect you."_ he murmured. Thankfully, the baby crow's tears stopped as he looked up at his friend, cheeks dusted a rosy pink. _Really?_

Somehow, Kageyama's face heated up even more, erupting a small giggle from the boy beneath him. _Well, at least he can laugh._

Now that things had calmed down, Kageyama treated Hinata's cheek and eye.

When he was finished, they both just stared into each others eyes, no words spoken. Without warning, Kageyama shot forward, locking the boy's lips with his. Hinata's eyes widened before completely melting against the raven haired boy.

Kageyama felt his chest warm up as he kissed his partner.

No.

 _Hinata was_ way _more than a partner._

* * *

To keep things short, both Tanaka and Nishinoya were pissed the next day. Only because they didn't get to beat the crap out of anybody. And just as they were about to hunt down the two 'city boys' (as Tanaka liked to put it), Daichi knocked them both out and began practice.

* * *

 **Sorry if it sucked. I really only wrote this in like 30 minutes. I love it so, yeah.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
